


Tattoo Memory

by TokiKurp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First time getting a tattoo, Gen, Himuro is a bad influence, M/M, Side tattoo, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: “Aka-chin’s Dad hates tattoos.”“Oh Tatsuya, you are such a terrible influence.” Himuro shrugged with a smirk on his face.“What can I say? Got to rebel sometimes, especially since tattoos are so taboo in Japan.





	Tattoo Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARC_Fangirl_0w0v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/gifts).



“Ugh...what a long day.” Letting out a yawn as he leaned back against his chair, Nijimura Shuuzo groaned while feeling his back pop. Another long and busy day coming to an end, but another successful day! He owned a tattoo shop in LA that had recently blown up and because of the sudden discovery of his shop, the phones haven’t stopped ring ever since. There were days he was booked from the time he opened to the time he closed, but every business can’t have only busy days and tonight was one of those nights.

It was a quarter to nine on this Thursday night, the shop was busy in the morning but now things were slowing down as it grew closer and closer to 10pm. For the past hour, the shop owner had been at his computer doing “boring business” stuff and taking calls for tomorrow’s appointments. The shop owner turned around to look at the activities behind him; Nijimura had hired two other artists to help him out with the shop, one was finishing up a tattoo while the other was cleaning things up. 

“Hey boss, what’s the plans for dinner tonight?” The one cleaning, Kubota Masaya, asked as he looked up from sweeping. Nijimura shrugged while scratching his head with his pen.

“I don’t know. Probably order something from down the street.” The business owner replied while opening a drawer and pulling out the menus they had. “Sekiguchi! What sounds good for tonight?” 

“I don’t care.” Sekiguchi responded while he looked up from the tattoo he was doing on the client’s thigh. “Just as long as it’s not from that greek place. After last time I was there, I was up due to food poisoning all night. Not going through that again!"

“I know how you feel, that place gave me food poisoning too.” The client agreed while Nijimura nodded and threw the menu away.

“Greeks out of the question then.” To be honest, he wasn’t a fan of that place anyways. “Well after you finish up that tattoo, you and Kubota go find something for us to eat. I don’t care what, I’m good with anything.” 

“Got it boss!” The two answered just as Nijimura’s phone went off. He typically didn’t answer his phone during business hours - unless it’s his Mother, who had a different ring tone compared to everyone else - but he made an exception for this call. Hey, it was a slow night and the customer surely wouldn’t have a problem with it, giving their chill nature. 

Pulling out his phone, Nijimura was a little taken aback when he read the caller ID. Tatsuya.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here.” He smirked while pressing the button to answer the call. “Hello?”

“ _Hey, Shuuzo!_ ”

"Well, if it isn't Himura Tatsuya!" Nijimura spoke with playfulness edged into his voice, causing the person on the other line to laugh. "What's up, Mr. I'm going back to Japan? Haven't heard from you in a while."

“ _Yeah hey, sorry I haven’t been able to call and keep in touch with you. I’ve been crazy busy over there._ ” Himuro apologized while he let out a nervous chuckle.

“Nah, you’re cool. I’ve been busy with the shop anyways and haven’t even noticed.” 

“ _Well yeah I’m back in LA for a week and wanted to call and ask you a question._ ”

“Shoot.”

“ _Do you have a free slot tonight?_ ”

“Yup.” Nijimura responded without even looking at the appointment book. “We’ve been slow since about six. Why? Want a new tattoo? Finally getting that tramp-”

“ _Shuuzo don’t you dare finish that sentence._ ” Himuro cut the artist off, who laughed. “ _No, I’m not getting another this time. A friend of mine wants to get one while we’re here in LA and I thought you’d have a spot open._ ”

“Well you would be correct, I have plenty of spots open tonight.” Nijimura replied, while looking at the book. He didn’t have anymore clients written down until they’d close.

“ _Great! We’ll be over in about half an hour._ ”

“Yeah, come by when you get the chance, I’m open until midnight.” 

“ _Alright, sounds good! See you in a bit!_ ”

* * *

An hour passed and the shop grew quiet after the customer left and the two artists had gone to retrieve dinner. The shop owner went through organizing receipts during the only down moment he would probably have, when the door opened; the alarm going off to let Nijimura know someone has entered his shop.

“Welcome! Be with you in a minute.”

“This place got more colorful since the last time I was here.” A voice came that made the artist look up, seeing Himuro and two other people behind him; one of which towered over them all. 

“Well hello to you too!” Nijimura greeted as he got up from his seat and hugged Himuro, the two friends patting each other’s backs after not seeing each other in months. “It’s great to see you again, Tatsuya.”

“It’s good to see you again too, Shuuzo. How has business been?”

“It’s been crazy lately. I don’t know what I did or who we tattooed, but business has just been booming. We’ve been booked nearly all day, but today was kinda slow.” Nijimura replied.

“That’s great to hear.” Himuro smiled as he patted his friend’s shoulder. “I knew this shop would take off!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So,” Nijimura turned to the two other men, taking notice of their very interesting hair colors. The taller one having purple hair and the smaller having maroon coloured hair. “Who’s getting the tattoo?”

“That would be me.” The maroon haired man spoke while raising his hand.

“Really now?” Nijimura asked with a raised eyebrow, he thought the taller guy would have wanted one. But the smaller one? He didn’t seem like the type. 

“Muro-chin convinced Aka-chin to get a tattoo since he always listens to his Dad.” The taller man replied. “Aka-chin’s Dad hates tattoos.”

“Oh Tatsuya, you are such a terrible influence.” Himuro shrugged with a smirk on his face. 

“What can I say? Got to rebel sometimes, especially since tattoos are so taboo in Japan. Though you aren’t any better, Shuuzo.” He pointed to Nijimura’s left arm, where a dragon sleeve tattoo was visible, that went all the way up his arm and shoulder. The tattoo was of a dragon coming out of lava roaming up into the sky, only having red and orange for the lava and the rest being black. One of Nijimura’s biggest tattoos he ever got (and his favorite).

“Hey, I didn’t convince this guy to get a tattoo.” Nijimura said as he pointed to the shorter man.

“But you  _ did _ convince me to get my tattoo. Remember?” Himuro reminded the artist as he crossed his arms.

“...So did you have anything in mind?” Nijimura asked as he turned toward the man.

“I would like something in memory of my mother. She passed away when I was young, so it should be something, that reminds me of her.” He replied.

“Okay, no problem. Anything in particular you would want and where?” Nijimura asked as the maroon haired man pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture. It showed a tree branch with several smaller spreading out towards it ends. Five, small flowers bloomed on it. With a sixth, pink one flowing under the words 'Until we meet again', that was written along the underside of the branch. 

“As for where, I’d like it on my side.” The man responded as Nijimura looked up and again, raised his eyebrow.

“You sure you want it on your side? It’s going to be painful, especially if you’ve never gotten a tattoo before.”

“I’m sure.” 

“I tried to tell him, but he wants it there.” Himuro commented.  

‘ _ I wonder how long it’ll take him to realize he’s made a terrible mistake? _ ’ “Alright then. Give me a little bit to sketch this up and then we’ll start.” 

“Please take your time.”

The sketch didn't take long, since Nijimura was quite quick with doing the outline of the idea and in the process, dinner arrived. Himuro offered to feed Nijimura while he did the tattoo, but he declined. 

“I don’t eat while I do my tattoos. Plus it’s unprofessional, so I’ll eat after I finish it.” 

“Suit yourself.” Himuro shrugged.

“Alright, finished it. Is this what you want?” Nijimura asked as he walked over with the sketch and showed it to the man. 

“Yes, that’s what I want.” He agreed with a nod.

“Alright then. Follow me and we’ll get started.” Nijimura said as he lead the man over to a table. The man removed his shirt, while Nijimura gathered the colors.

“Aka-chin, do you really want to do this? You can always back out.” 

“I’m sure, Atsushi. I’ve thought about this for awhile.” 

“Okay.” Atsushi responded as he leaned against Himuro, who wrapped his arms around the taller man.

“Akashi knows what he’s getting into, Atsushi. Don’t worry.” Himuro chuckled as Akashi put his arm to the side for Nijimura to place the stencil in its place, the tattoo artist asking if that’s where Akashi wanted it. The maroon haired man nodded.

“Great, lay on the table and we can get started.” The artist said as he stood up to gather his supplies while Akashi laid down onto the table.

“I can’t believe you’re actually getting one, Aka-chin. And the first in our group. I thought Mine-chin would have been the first.” Atsushi commented.

“I do agree, I expected Daiki to have one already. But I guess I’ll be the first.” Akashi chuckled as Nijimura returned with everything and started to open the needle.

“How painful is getting a tattoo?” Atsushi asked as Nijimura looked up while putting his machine together.

“Depends. A lot of my clients say it feels like a cat scratch and then there are those who says it was the worst pain in their whole life. Also depends on where you get it, like the wrist isn’t that bad. But other places, like the side and rib cage, yeah that’s going to be painful.” Nijimura explained while he set out the disposable cups. 

“Oh. Aka-chin, how high is your pain tolerance.” 

“I believe I can tolerate it.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Himuro chuckled.

“Alright, you ready? Last chance to back out and say you don’t want it.” Nijimura asked as Akaashi nodded his head.

“I’m ready, I’m not backing out.”

“Okay. Here we go.” The buzzing sound from the machine was turned on and Nijimura went to make the first line. 

“How are you feeling, Aka-chin?”

“I’m alright. This is feeling a lot less than a cat  scratch .”

“Told you.” Nijimura chuckled as he wiped away the ink before dipping the needle. “So how close were you with your Mom, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Very. My Father was very strict with me when I was young and she was what made it bearable.” Akashi explained. “But she fell ill when I was still a very young age and passed away. Things only got worse with my Father.”

“Sorry to hear that. That had to be rough.” Nijimura replied.

“It was, but something I got used too.”

“So what made you decide you want to get a tattoo? They’re taboo in Japan, right?” 

“Well yes they are, but I am my own person and my father will have to get the hell over it.” Akashi replied with a smirk on his face.  

“I like you.” NIjimura chuckled. “So how do you know Tatsuya?”

“Him and Atsushi are dating.” Akashi replied.

“Whoops, cats out of the bag.”

“Damn, Tatsuya! Didn’t even tell me you have a boyfriend?” Nijimura was honestly surprised, but he couldn’t help but laugh. He never saw Himuro with someone  _ that tall _ , towering over all of them! “And you’re friends with the boyfriend?”

“Yes, Atsushi and I were middle school teammates on the basketball team.” Akashi nodded.

“Oh nice! What positions did you two play?” 

“I was a point guard and Atsushi was a center.” 

“Nice, I used to play basketball. I used to be a power forward.” Nijimura replied. Next thing they knew, the four of them were talking about basketball for the whole four hour session. 

“Alright, done.” Nijimura announced as he wiped the tattoo. “Have a look and tell me what you think of it.”

Akashi stood up from the table and walked over to the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw the ink on his skin.

“It’s perfect.” Akashi responded as he looked back toward Nijimura, who nodded. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Nijimura smiled as Himuro and Atsushi walked over to check out the tattoo.

“Oh Aka-chin, it looks nice.”

“Shuuzo you did a good job on this one.” The compliments came and oh how Nijimura loved them.

“I love it. Just what I wanted.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m sure Tatsuya can tell you what you need to do for aftercare, but here’s a sheet about it. Just in case.” Nijimura explained as he handed the sheet to Tatsuya.

“Yes, I will take a look at that when we leave.” 

“Good. So let me wrap that up and you are good to go.”

* * *

“Akashicchi got a tattoo?!” Kise reacted first the moment Akashi revealed his tattoo the next morning.

“Yes, I did.” 

“Yeah, he did. I was shocked too, Kise-chin. I didn’t think Aka-chin would get one.” Murasakibara admitted. 

“Damn, Akashi and here I thought I was going to be the first one!” Aomine exclaimed, everyone nodding in agreement. 

“What made you decide to get one?” Momo asked as Akashi stood up and pulled his hoodie up, revealing the tattoo.  

“Something to have in memory of my mother.” Akashi explained.

“And you had to get a tattoo?” Midorima asked. “You couldn’t just have worn a necklace or something that belonged to her?” 

“Well unlike those things, you can’t lose a tattoo and that’s what I fear if I had a necklace or ring. So something that’s close to me.” Akashi explained as he dropped a link into the message. 

“And if any of you are curious, Daiki I know you’re coming to LA soon, this is the artist that did it.” Akashi explained as the others clicked on the link.

“And Muro-chin even knows him. I think he said they were friends when Muro-chin used live here.” Murasakibara explained. 

“Huh so this is the guy Tatsuya was talking about.” Kagami commented while looking through the posts.

“The tattoo looks much nicer in this photo then it does on video, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko commented.

“Yes, it looks much better in person than on screen.” Murasakibara agreed as Akashi looked at it in the mirror. 

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE happy birthday to Achie ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
> Thank you Achie for being a great friend and being the person I can talk NijiAka ideas to and getting lost in other ideas! I hope you have a wonderful day filled with happiness and cake!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
